


Jihan Forbidden Forest..

by kpop stuff (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, SORRY YALL, but im honestly not sorry.., i honestly dont know why i wrote this but, i pulled an all nighter on this and then fell asleep and was late to a meeting-, idk if jeonghan is a slytherin but maybe..., slytherin joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kpop%20stuff
Summary: One sweaty, sleepless, horny, night for the young brown haired Slytherin. This young man decides to take a walk though the Forbidden Forest to clear his mind, unaware to the person who had caused his night to be a sleepless one following behind him, worried that his friend was going to get hurt or in trouble. The brunet finally noticing his company freaks out as the blonde is looking straight down, below the belt, at his very noticeable hard-on.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 31





	Jihan Forbidden Forest..

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh hello i hAvE this pUbliShEd on tUmBlR, wAtTpAd, and hErE
> 
> also this is my first smutty fanfic and like yea so pls don’t be too hard on me 😔🙏🏻

One sweaty, sleepless, horny, night for the young brown haired Slytherin. This was his last year at Hogwarts and it was the first week back, him not being able to get off, as he was confined to this room shared with the one who had caused him to be in such a mess, the one and only Yoon Jeonghan, the one person Joshua Hong has had a crush on since arrived at this School of Magical Arts. The one boy that could make the one secret he had been hiding his whole life, slip right out and ruin the respect he had gained from his family for being the "Perfect Pureblood Slytherin", the reputation he had fought so hard to attain. The one thing he didn't want to risk for a silly little infatuation, it may have been there for almost seven years, but it will soon fade when we leave this school.

This week had been the worst so far in all the years he's been here, Jeonghan was really tempting him. It was like he was begging for Joshua to just take him right then and there, whether it was in the classroom, the hallways, the common room, or even the crowded great hall. With the faces he pulls, it's as if he was purposely trying to torture poor Joshua, the random lip bites or the way his eyes would look as if they were clouded by pure lust. These pictures of Jeonghan plagued his thoughts, they never left his mind. They temporarily disappear, but once he sees Jeonghan they just took over and all other thoughts were lost. The more he thought about Jeonghan, the lower his grades, and scores went. It even affected his concentration during the quidditch matches he was apart of, causing his team to lose a lot of points. With this came a lot of Josh sneaking out to the Forbidden Forest during the night as the other students slept peacefully. In one of his recent endeavors, we was almost caught leaving the common room by Professor Snape. Thankfully he wasn't, now this leads us to the present.

The dimmed room was filled with panting, and the sound of sloppy kisses along with the unzipping of clothes. The room was so quiet that you could hear the belts dropping to the floor and the creasing of the bed under their weight. As the two figures tongues intertwine and the way they hungrily feel each other, from their necks to their waist, just above their boxers. The brunet grinds into the blonde's lower half, the latter letting out a silent moan at the friction. The former pulls away from the kiss and trails kisses down the older's neck, leaving dark purple marks along his milky white skin. The older tangles his fingers into the younger's hair, pulling at it as he reached the sweetspots. The brunet's hand gripped at the blonde's bulge, as the blonde's mouth opened and was about to let out the sweetest moan, it all ended the bright light clouded his vision as his eye adjusted to the candle lit room. The moment Josh realized his dreams and thoughts had gotten too heated, he shot straight up in his bed panting, his wet dream still on the tip of his mind. He pulls his covers off of his legs and swings them around to the edge of the bed, he shivers once his bare feet touches the cold floor. The brunet turns to grab his blanket and slips on a pair of slippers before looking around for anyone as he sneaks out the dorm, unbeknownst to him a certain blonde he previously had dreamed about was watching and had decided to follow him. The older was worried that the younger would get hurt or in trouble, so following him seemed like the best plausible action. The corridors were silent, no living being to be seen besides the two seventh year Slytherins. The long narrow hallways seemed to get longer the more time they are out of their beds, the numerous amounts of turns from dungeons to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest would confuse any other houses, but not for the dwellers of the dungeons, The Slytherin House. The blonde follows behind, being sure not to step on any stray twigs or into anything that will give away his position to the brunet. Clueless to his follower Joshua continues his way to his secret spot, a cliff that over looks the lake, as he sits down onto his personal blanket and pillow, that he hides in a hollowed out tree near here; a figure slowly approaches him, giving off a shadow into the direct sight of the brunet. The latter jumps up in fright, scared that it would be a teacher; but no; it was his long time crush, the reason he was out here in the first place. The former gives a little laugh at the scared boy.

"What are you doing out here?" questions Joshua as he stands up, his front half on full view, completely forgetting about his little friend.

"I could be asking you tha-," Jeonghan stops mid sentence getting a full look at the brunet, his eyes trail down and widen when they spot his very visible hard-on as a blush engulf his face.

"Uh-uh Josh, um.." He trails off gesturing to Josh's lower half. Josh looks down as his bulge, his eyes widens as it full sets into his mind, he turns around quickly to hide himself.

"I'm sorry, that you had to see that," Said Josh, as Jeonghan approaches him, slithering his arms around Josh's waist, and places his chin on his shoulder.

"Who said I didn't want to see it?" He lowly whispers into his ear, his breathe fanning across the brunets neck, as his face turns bright red.

"Wha-at?" Josh questions unsure and insecurely. His already tensed body, tenses even more when he feels a hand grip at his bulge.

"Don't you want to feel good? Don't you want me? Isn't that why you were moaning my name while you slept? Hm~" Jeonghan says in a teasing manner as he slowly strokes him through his pajama bottoms. Josh's head moves back as Jeonghan places hickeys along the crook of his neck and as he fastens his pace around Josh's cock.

"Jeo-ng-ha-n~" Josh moans out. The blonde unwraps his hand and removes his lips from the brunet's neck, he slightly pushes him to his knees.

"I think it's time I got a little pleasing hm~" Jeonghan says as he slowly removes his bottoms, stopping right at his boxers.

He just looks down at him and smirks as he says, "Get ready for me to invade that pretty little mouth of yours, now open". He finally pulls his boxers down, revealing his large boner, he looks down at Josh motioning for him to open his mouth and blow him.

"Come on, those pretty little lips aren't for nothing right~" Jeonghan seductively whispers to him, as Josh opens his mouth and starts to take him in. Josh twirls his tongue around the older's tip, before taking him all the way to the hilt as he gags and tries to pull back but Jeonghan's hand hold him in place as he gags on his cock. When Jeonghan thinks Josh is ready enough he starts to thrust in and out of Josh's mouth as he gags on him. Josh grips onto Jeonghan's thighs for support and when Jeonghan finally stops face-fucking him, he gasps for air and looks up at him with hooded lust filled eyes.

"I want more... daddy~," Once those words left Josh's lips there was no stopping him now. He gently laid him down undressing the smaller boy underneath him, once his tight ass was free from the thin piece of clothing, it was being kneaded at by the older. The blonde wanting nothing more that to just start pounding into him right away, but he didn't give in to his desires instead he rubbed the area around the youngers entrance.

"Baby boy~ Do you want daddies fingers inside you~" Jeonghan said slyly, rubbing at his rim as he waited for hi answer.

"Y-es dadDY," Josh didn't have time to finish his sentence as Jeonghan had already plunged his finger in without the lube he has back in the dorm. He started of with a slow pace letting him adjust before sliding another in and made scissoring motions to stretch him out a bit. He kept adding more fingers as Josh let out moans here and there, not really feeling the best pleasure yet.

"Daddy~ I want you inside my tight little asshole please~," He whines out begging for his real cock, not just his fingers,but he whines again at the lose of the hand that was fillining his dad up. Jeonghan pushes his head forward with is ass sticking up in the air just waiting for a lucky person to get the honors of putting their cock in his tight virgin ass. Jeonghan couldn't take it any longer and slowly pushed his cock in Joshua's tight hole, he stops letting him adjust as Josh's face was full of pain. Jeonghan places little kisses all over his tiny waist to try and take his mind off the pain. Only when Josh wiggles around letting out a hearty moan is when Jeonghan finally started his slow thrusting into him.

"If you want me to go faster, then you'll have to beg~." Jeonghan says in a low teasing manner.  
Josh not being able to stand the slow pace anymore finally begs,"Please daddy, fuck me faster, harder, and deeper~ I want to feel all of you~".

With those words leaving the youngersouth, the older couldn't be nice or gentle anymore. He thrusted into him, hard, mercilessly and all through this you could only see Josh's eyes roll back the amount of pleasure he's been receiving. The final stretch, Jeonghan was only hitting Josh's prostate, he was close to his sweet release, and Jeonghan wasn't to far behind.

Josh manages to choke out a few words through all the pleasure, "Daddy~ can I-I c-um?? PLase l-et me c-um da-ddy~".

"Jeonghan ;who was also reaching his edge; yelled out "Fuck- yes baby boy cum for me~".

With one final thrust Jeonghan shot his seed deep into Josh, while his shot out onto the blanket beneath them.They collapsed, panting,with Jeonghan still inside Josh. They lay there catching their breath, before Jeonghan pulls out and they start getting dressed. As they headed back into the castle, a figure lurking in the hallways, as they had reached the dungeons acough makes them freeze up. As they gain the courage to turn around, what stands there is the one and only Professor Snape.

"The both of you have detention for the next month, you come to the POtions classroom after dinner everyday, no more sneaking out, you hear me." Snape said in his normal monotone voice.

We nod our heads, and he dismisses us back to our dorms, we collapse onto our beds and reflect on what happened tonight.

"Soo... you've had a crush on me since 1st year huh." Jeonghan says out of nowhere.

Josh's face burns up and he replies, "Yes, I have..".

Jeonghan lets out a melodic laugh and turns to him.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend Joshua Hong?" Asks Jeonghan.

Josh looks at him with a shock ridden face but he answers "Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend Yoon Jeonghan."


End file.
